The Grossery Gang (brand)
The Grossery Gang is a toy brand created and developed by toy company, Moose Toys, and launched to stores in June 19, 2016. The brand is a comparable parody to Shopkins and also a spin-off to The Trash Pack, two brands also made by Moose Toys. In 2011, Moose Toys launched the Trash Pack, a currently discontinued brand that is themed around trash. The brand's figurines were called "Trashies" and would be typically made of rubber, although trashies with special rarities will have special materials, such as plastic. Each series would have its own theme and would consist from uncategorized limited characters. The brand was discontinued in 2014, and the last material and content about the brand comes from 2016. Also in 2014, Moose Toys made Shopkins, a popular toy brand made for girls, even through it appeals to both genders, and additionally, it would become one of the company's most successful brands. Shopkins is themed around groceries and store items and would have commonly circular eyes with eyelashes. characters.]] Moose Toys would begin to develop a new brand from late 2015 to early 2016. The brand appeared at the Toy Fair from February 2016, where it was revealed as The Grossery Gang. Originally, the brand's figurines would have coloured irises and the colors had a different tone. The idea of the eyes was scrapped when the brand launched. In summer 2016, the brand finally had launched. Like Shopkins, it is themed around groceries and store items. At the time of the brand's release, Moose Toys made the brand along with Shopkins and the Trash Pack have a crossoverhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgwhgX5Axkg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOHeI9aDc0w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn6nub_QCyM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLwChKu5n8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R79w_ySuLn4, to advertise the former. With the success of Series 1, the brand would continue to develop more. In Putrid Power, the brand's third series, Moose Toys developed a new product called action figure, which would be a hero-like transformation from a grossery from a previous series or a new character to the brand. The most recent series is Time Wars, the brand's fifth series, launched in middle 2018. The brand's figurines are called "Grosseries", and as the name suggests, they are groceries and store items. The grosseries are said to live in Yucky Mart, which is a store found in Cheap Town, an abandoned ghost town. Grosseries are typically made of rubber, although ultra rare, special, limited and exclusive grosseries might consist of different materials and, rarely, have the common rubber. It is said that ultra rares will commonly contain solid plastic as a material, special grosseries will commonly have silicone as a material and limited grosseries will commonly obtain solid plastic as a material too, but certain series will not give those materials to them. The characters' look and eyes would be based off from the Trash Pack's trashies. Just three days after the brand's launch, a webseries with the same name was releasedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_zaPtvez_k. From the first to eleventh episodes, which make the first season, the webseries focused in the adventures from Pizza Face, Rocky, Doc Broc, Sparkles and Egghead. Gooey, who would join the main cast in later episodes, made a cameo in the series' premiere. From the twelfth to twenty-seventh episodes, which make the second season, new characters were added. Those are Ricardo, Meathead, Surge, Fingers and Stinky, but the show still focused in situations and adventures from the characters. This is the last season to consist from episode arcs. From the twenty-eighth to thirty-third episodes, which make the third season, a variety of characters were added, mostly belonging to Series 1 and Putrid Power. This season indicated the removal from arcs for episodes. Gooey, who made a cameo as a minor character in Season 1, joined the main cast in this season. Trash Head and Vac Attack were introduced in this season too along with the Clean Team, a team of enemies for the grosseries. The fourth season, which began as of the thirty-fourth episode, is currently being produced, with three episodes currently released. Vac Attack was replaced by Gen. Arak Attack and the Clean Team by the SWAT. A fifth season might be possible, considering how a new villain, Rot Bot Pizza and its team, the Rotbots, have already been revealed. The Grossery Gang also has three movies, although their duration isn't for hours. The first movie, The Grossery Gang vs. The Clean Team: Putrid Power, which served as the story for Putrid Power and would also be the theme from the third season, was released in July 2017. The second movie, The Grossery Gang: Bug Strike, which is considered as the story for Bug Strike and would be the theme from the fourth season, was released in December 2017. The third and latest movie, The Grossery Gang: Time Wars, which serves as the story for Time Wars and would be the theme from the possible fifth season. All of the movies star Pizza Face, Rocky, Gooey and Trash Head. Secondary characters include Meathead, Egghead and Doc Broc. Minor characters include Ricardo, Fingers, Sparkles, Surge and a variety of grosseries. Aside from the webseries and toys, Moose Toys also developed applications and literature items. Books would consist from activities, stickers and stories to read. There are so far three applications related to the Grossery Gang, being Grossery Gang List, The Grossery Gang Emoji Keyboard and The Grossery Game, with the latter being the most successful. Category:The Grossery Gang